Tokushu-tai Space Express
Tokushu-tai Space Express (特殊隊 スペース エクスプレス Tokushu-tai Supēsu Ekusupuresu; lit. Special Squad Space Express is the sixteenth Tokushu-tai Series produced by GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Protocol Entertainment and Project Tokushu-tai. Created by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, written by Ryoji Roncato and directed by Haruka Nakamoto, the series aired on February 22, 2016, replacing Tokushu-tai Chaser GP on GP-NET Primetime Mania. It concluded on August 12, 2016 for a total of 120 episodes and it was replaced by 13 Mysteries on its timeslot. Synopsis An extraterrestrial train named Space Express landed on planet Earth to find their new leader of the team. In the course of time the Space Express Fighters accidentally met Anaira Miyazaki, a person from the middle-income family who seeks for a job to help her siblings who were also working in order to met their daily expenses, in a battle against the evil Mirodon Empire whose mission is to destroy and spread the darkness in each planet. Because of the crisis happened in Earth which was made by Mirodon Empire, Anaira was recruited and became the leader of the Space Express Fighters to save the planets against the evildoers. Characters Space Express Fighters Allies *Conductor Roper *Mechanika *Tyrone *Fumi Miyazaki *Daigo Miyazaki Villains Mirodon Empire *Emperor Raion *General Mozzarro *Freeda *Mirodon Soldiers Arsenal Henshin Device *Space Express Driver *Space Express Ticket Scanner *Space Express Tickets Weapons *Space Express Saber *Space Express Arrow Vehicles *Space Express Train *Space Express Chaser Episodes The following episodes referred here as "Stations". #First Station: Space Express, All Aboard (02/22/2016) #SEFirstStation #Station 02: Coping Out In A Complicated Situation (02/23/2016) #SEStation02 #Station 03: Start Of Planet Invasion (02/24/2016) #SEStation03 #Station 04: The Evildoers On The Tracks (02/25/2016) #SEStation04 #Station 05: Troubles On The Way (02/26/2016) #SEStation05 #Station 06: Problems In Planet Triton (02/29/2016) #SEStation06 #Station 07: A Trip To The Dungeon (03/01/2016) #SEStation07 #Station 08: Dungeon Mishap? (03/02/2016) #SEStation08 #Station 09: Surpassing Odds (03/03/2016) #SEStation09 #Station 10: Mirodon Soldiers In Action (03/04/2016) #SEStation10 #Station 11: The Leader VS The Warrior (03/07/2016) #SEStation11 #Station 12: The Train Malfunction (03/08/2016) #SEStation12 #Station 13: General Mozarro's Order (03/09/2016) #SEStation13 #Station 14: Space Express VS. Mirodon Warriors (03/10/2016) #SEStation14 #Station 15: Destination To Battleground (03/11/2016) #SEStation15 #Station 16: A Trip To Chase? (03/14/2016) #SEStation16 #Station 17: Indestructible Mirodon Soldier (03/15/2016) #SEStation17 #Station 18: The Next Stopover (03/16/2016) #SEStation18 #Station 19: The Train Of Darkness (03/17/2016) #SEStation19 #Station 20: Another Mirodon Soldier Attacks (03/18/2016) #SEStation20 #Station 21: Clash Of Two Trains (03/28/2016) #SEStation21 #Station 22: Space Express In Danger (03/29/2016) #SEStation22 #Station 23: All Aboard! Space Rescue Express Train (03/30/2016) #SEStation23 #Station 24: Space Express Rescue Mode On Board (03/31/2016) #SEStation24 #Station 25: Space Rescue Express VS. Dark Express (04/01/2016) #SEStation25 #Station 26: Train In Conflict (04/04/2016) #SEStation26 #Station 27: Trouble And Terror (04/05/2016) #SEStation27 #Station 28: Chasing Space Express (04/06/2016) #SEStation28 #Station 29: Shadow Express No More? (04/07/2016) #SEStation29 #Station 30: The Big Express Conflict (04/08/2016) #SEStation30 #Station 31: In Trial And In Error (04/11/2016) #SEStation31 #Station 32: Distance To Planet Rapid (04/12/2016) #SEStation32 #Station 33: Rapid Space Express (04/13/2016) #SEStation33 #Station 34: Traces To Space (04/14/2016) #SEStation34 #Station 35: Trouble In Universe (04/15/2016) #SEStation35 #Station 36: Universal Attack (04/18/2016) #SEStation36 #Station 37: The Great Galactic Chase (04/19/2016) #SEStation37 #Station 38: Mission Complicated (04/20/2016) #SEStation38 #Station 39: Space Express In Planet Scion (04/21/2016) #SEStation39 #Station 40: Hearts Connected (04/22/2016) #SEStation40 #Station 41: Universal Mystery Unlock (04/25/2016) #SEStation41 #Station 42: The Milky Way Blast (04/26/2016) #SEStation42 #Station 43: Planet Mercury In Trouble (04/27/2016) #SEStation43 #Station 44: Saving Planet Mercury (04/28/2016) #SEStation44 #Station 45: The Fugitive From Jupiter (04/29/2016) #SEStation45 #Station 46: The Justification (05/02/2016) #SEStation46 #Station 47: Challenge In The Universe (05/03/2016) #SEStation47 #Station 48: Frustrating Anaira (05/04/2016) #SEStation48 #Station 49: Awakening Of Universe Mode (05/05/2016) #SEStation49 #Station 50: Raging Space Express? (05/06/2016) #SEStation50 #Station 51: Space Express Meets Time Chasers (05/09/2016) #SEStation51 #Station 52: The Attack Of The Paradox Monsters (05/10/2016) #SEStation52 #Station 53: Tension Between Space And Time (05/11/2016) #SEStation53 #Station 54: Space And Time In Danger (05/12/2016) #SEStation54 #Station 55: Go For Victory, Space Express And Time Chasers (05/13/2016) #SEStation55 #Station 56: At The Extreme Danger (05/16/2016) #SEStation56 #Station 57: Enter Hyper Space Express (05/17/2016) #SEStation57 #Station 58: Perfect Space Express Travel (05/18/2016) #SEStation58 #Station 59: Here Comes The Planet Mercenary Inhabitants (05/19/2016) #SEStation59 #Station 60: Saving Planet Mercenary (05/20/2016) #SEStation60 #Station 61: All Aboard To Planet Yggdrasil (05/23/2016) #SEStation61 #Station 62: Planet Yggdrasil In Danger (05/24/2016) #SEStation62 #Station 63: The Solution To Yggdrasil Crisis (05/25/2016) #SEStation63 #Station 64: Next Destination: Planet Mercury (05/26/2016) #SEStation64 #Station 65: Mercury's Fate (05/27/2016) #SEStation65 #Station 66: To Deal Or Not To Deal (05/30/2016) #SEStation66 #Station 67: On Board To Planet Grassland (05/31/2016) #SEStation67 #Station 68: End Of Planet Grassland?! (06/01/2016) #SEStation68 #Station 69: Save The Planet From The Invaders (06/02/2016) #SEStation69 #Station 70: The Next On Board Destination (06/03/2016) #SEStation70 #Station 71: Problem Is On The Action?! (06/06/2016) #SEStation71 #Station 72: Anaira Under Hesitation (06/07/2016) #SEStation72 #Station 73: The Mystery About The Planet Radon (06/08/2016) #SEStation73 #Station 74: Troubles And Secrets In Planet Radon (06/09/2016) #SEStation74 #Station 75: Radon Chase (06/10/2016) #SEStation75 #Station 76: Let's Save Radon! (06/13/2016) #SEStation76 #Station 77: Up Ahead To The Next Destination (06/14/2016) #SEStation77 #Station 78: The Unexpected Attack On Planet Crone (06/15/2016) #SEStation78 #Station 79: A Plan To Prepare For The Unexpected Attack (06/16/2016) #SEStation79 #Station 80: Setup And Attack The Monsters (06/17/2016) #SEStation80 #Station 81: Mission On Planet Crone Accomplished (06/20/2016) #SEStation81 #Station 82: Next Destination: Planet Nexus (06/21/2016) #SEStation82 #Station 83: Nexus Exploded In A Flash! (06/22/2016) #SEStation83 #Station 84: To Save Nexus Or Not To Save (06/23/2016) #SEStation84 #Station 85: Let's Save The Planet From Danger (06/24/2016) #SEStation85 #Station 86: Next Operation: Save Planet Astra (06/27/2016) #SEStation86 #Station 87: This Can't Be! Devastation Of Planet Astra (06/28/2016) #SEStation87 #Station 88: United We Stand To Save The Astra Planet (06/29/2016) #SEStation88 #Station 89: Arriving To The Next Planet Destination (06/30/2016) #SEStation89 #Station 90: Back On Reversible Plans To Accomplish (07/01/2016) #SEStation90 #Station 91: Aftermath Of Planet Sengoku (07/04/2016) #SEStation91 #Station 92: The Fate Awaits In Sengoku Planet (07/05/2016) #SEStation92 #Station 93: United We Stand! Save Planet Sengoku (07/06/2016) #SEStation93 #Station 94: Next Destination: Road To Planet Grassland (07/07/2016) #SEStation94 #Station 95: Losing Hope For Grassland (07/08/2016) #SEStation95 #Station 96: For The Sake Of Grassland (07/11/2016) #SEStation96 #Station 97: Let's Unite To Save Planet Grassland (07/12/2016) #SEStation97 #Station 98: The Next Destination Goes To Planet Ramma (07/13/2016) #SEStation98 #Station 99: Space Express 01 Turns Space Express -01 (07/14/2016) #SEStation99 #Station 100: Wake Up And Come Back, Space Express 01 (07/15/2016) #SEStation100 #Station 101: Enter Space Express 01 Miracle Form (07/18/2016) #SEStation101 #Station 102: Breaking The Code Of Planet Cross (07/19/2016) #SEStation102 #Station 103: Trouble Occurs In Planet Cross (07/20/2016) #SEStation103 #Station 104: Planet Cross Mission Complete (07/21/2016) #SEStation104 #Station 105: Deploy Soldiers Of Mirodon Empire (07/22/2016) #SEStation105 #Station 106: Destination To Destruction? (07/25/2016) #SEStation106 #Station 107: Planet Earth Is In Danger (07/26/2016) #SEStation107 #Station 108: Terrible And In Trouble To Attack (07/27/2016) #SEStation108 #Station 109: Is It The End Of Space Express? (07/28/2016) #SEStation109 #Station 110: Total Destruction In Planet Earth (07/29/2016) #SEStation110 #Station 111: General Mozzaro's Victory (08/01/2016) #SEStation111 #Station 112: Too Hard To Believe (08/02/2016) #SEStation112 #Station 113: A Key To The Revival (08/03/2016) #SEStation113 #Station 114; The Revival Of Space Express (08/04/2016) #SEStation114 #Station 115: Countdown To The Earth War (08/05/2016) #SEStation115 #Station 116: The Ultimate Earth Alliance (08/08/2016) #SEStation116 #Station 117: Get Ready For The Final War (08/09/2016) #SEStation117 #Station 118: All-Out Earth War Begins (08/10/2016) #SEStation118 #Station 119: Don't Lose Hope, Space Express! (08/11/2016) #SEStation119 #Final Station: Space Express, The Final Aboard (08/12/2016) #SEFinalStation Cast *Anaira Miyazaki/Space Express 01: Marvelous Takahashi *Shiro Ikeda/Space Express 02: Hiroyuki Shinoda *Kiriko Oikawa/Space Express 03: Rina Haragata *Yukiko Nagasaki/Space Express 04: Natsumi Daidouji *Rick Shirogane/Space Express 05: Ryosuke Urashima *Junko Umemori/Space Express 06: Trixie Shiraishi *Chisato Morishita/Space Express 07: Sachiko Morioka *Erika Okamori/Space Express 08: Yui Miura *Conductor Roper: Haruo Mochida *Mechanika: Fumiko Kusaka *Tyrone: Seiji Hakone *Fumi Miyazaki: Rika Nagasaki *Daigo Miyazaki: Sho Usui *Emperor Raion: Travis Matsumoto *General Mozzarro: Kotaro Kirifuda *Freeda: Saeko Yamamura Theme Songs Opening Theme *「Space Express, All Aboard」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network See also *List of GP-NET TV series Category:Tokushu-tai Series Season Category:2016 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:2016 North Chevronian TV series endings